User blog:Xeno Gotenks/Janemba (Universe 36)???
Hello everyone! Lately I have been heavily thinking about the characters who have not been featured in Salagir's comic (Turles, Lord Slug, etc), and I just cannot wrap my mind around the fact that someone as goonish as Janemba wasn't included in the final draft. While I can understand that his movie does have some plot inconsistancies (time placement around the Buu saga, etc) and Janemba being similar to Kid Buu in terms of dialogue (screaming, laughing, and that basically it lol), his design and strength far makes up his flaws in my eyes. I mean he can actually distort all of reality (similar to Arale from U2) on a whim, and can defeat the likes of SSJ3 Goku without even trying. But I guess the fact that Janemba's shady backstory along with Salagir's plethora of characters has ultimately disqualified Janemba from participating from the tournament. Due to this, I shall create a universe where Janemba's past and powers may have been shown in the DBM continuity, since Janemba's plot elements will need to be changed to fit inside of the canan manga perfectly. This is how I will do it.. Origins (Universe 36 - 5 million years before Age 774) Once every several generations, A golden fruit from the great World Tree will be sprouted from it's branches to give birth to a kaioshin. However, one out of every ten births from a golden fruit has the chance to become corrupted. When this happens, it will turn pitch black and instead of a pure-heart kaioshin being born, a makaioshin shall take it's place as a powerful demonic being with great power. This was the case for the creation of Janemba! Upon being born from the World Tree, Janemba terms of appearance, imagine final form Janemba with a palette color of purple and white with subtle differences, which was his original color during the production of the movie takes his first breathe of life and begins to stretch out his new body. Satisfied with his looks, he is about to use his innate knowledge of ki to begin destroying his planet of birth while calling himself "Janemba" being a corrupt kaioshin, Janemba was very intelligent upon his birth via World Tree's essence. Before he could do so, the current generation of kaioshin (Grand Supreme Kai, Southern, etc) appear and make a ultimatum with Janemba. The choices were to surrender to the kaioshins now and use your power to support justice while training yourself to destroy the evil within you. Or you could face annihilation with a potential lesser extent of forever being locked away forever in Demon World. Amused by the theatrics his fellow kaioshin speak of, Janemba spits the ground where their feet lay and prepar to battle them. But despite his best efforts, he was ultimately defeated and was sentenced to a eternity in Demon World to rot until he dies and reincarnates as a pure soul. Vowing to exact his vengeance against the kaioshin, Janemba was then sentenced to Demon World to serve his sentence as the kaioshin go about their usual business. But unbeknownst to them all, Bibidi was preparing to release Majin Buu upon the world shortly, thus robbing Janemba his chance of getting his revenge on the ones who sent him to his bleak hell. Origins - 3 million years before Age 774 After spending two million years in Demon World, Janemba became one of the strongest entities to ever exist among the demon race. As one of the three great demon kings being Aladjinn and Jafarstein who are fellow makaioshin as well, Janemba was known as the "Master of Demon World" among the entire southern borders of Demon World. Using his vast expense of land and power, Janemba created a very lucrative "organized crime syndicate" with him being the kingpin. Along with that, his city of demons and trained militia were known throughout demon world for being incredibly vicious and powerful, which pleased Janemba to some degree! But despite creating a utopia for himself in Demon World, Janemba is still frustrated that he is in Demon World to begin with. Instead of torturing the mortals in the Living Realm and not ruling the entirety of Otherworld by himself, he instead has to play around with flocks of demons in a landscape that somewhat has him bored. To keep his mind off of his predicament, he trains constanty to improve himself to one day kill his final fellow makaioshin and kaioshin while playing with politics among his kingdom. When trying to figure out a new demon king a demon's version for governor for his kingdom, he stumbles upon a young Dabura who wishes to become Janemba's right hand man. Intrigued by his potential, he invites Dabura to particiapte in his "Demon World tournament' for the chance to become the new king. As the tournament reaches the finals, it ends up with Dabura facing off against Abra. When Dabura finally manages to win, Janemba proclaims Dabura to be the new Demon King of his country. Janemba's territory gets even more stronger in the following years! Origins - Age 300 to beginning of Age 774 After spending so many years in Demon World, Janemba has became very bored from the repetitive routines he does everyday, despite the growth of his kingdom. On the verge of a total meltdown, he catches word from his advisor, Aku, that Dabura has seemingly vanished from his posistion. Disappointed that Dabura has fled away from being Demon King, Janemba decides to ante up his life by declaring war against Aladjinn and Jafarstein in a attempt to rule over all of Demon World. As the years go on, the war has created many casualties among all three kingdoms. Tired of the "eternal" stalemate though, Janemba does a little bit of research and comes across a ancient book called the Legend of Demigra. Upon reading this story, Janemba learns that it is possible for a demon to evolve further called "Demon God" who possess strength surpassing the gods of creation. Inspired by this book, Janemba begins to increase his magic capabilites (learns ki absorption, limited reality manipulation, etc) in the hopes to assimilate his fellow two makaioshins powers to achieve this state, and to finally break free from his insufferable prision. As the year has finally became Age 774, Janemba has a epic clash against Aladjinn and Jafarstein in a volcanic region in Demon World. After battling for a solid 72 hours, Jafarstein was the first to die via Aladjinn's black magic. Enraged that a huge ki was destoyed from his grasp, Janemba tries to take Aladjinn's at all costs. As the battle reaches it's climax, Aladjinn successfully manages to trap him and Janemba inside of a magical barrier when Janemba had him in the right posistion for absorption. When Aladjinn decides to self-destruct, Janemba becomes fearful for life, but it is futile since he cannot teleport fom this cage. When the explosion finally occurs, both Aladjinn and Janemba cease to exist from life. When getting processed in Otherworld in powerful restraints btw, Janemba was sentenced by King Yemma to be reincarnated as a good kaio via 10,000 years in one of the Soul Cleansing Machines along with Aladjinn and Jafarstein countless other deceased souls. Janemba is then placed inside of the machine, damning his fortune for allowing such a fate! Rebirth as a Almighty Demon - Age 774 After several months have passed since the Z-Fighters have defeated Majin Buu, life slowly returns to normal for them. However, a great disaster awaits for them when a simple accident in Otherworld will reverberate major consequences across the whole universe! As the Saike Ogre begins to slack off from his duties to manage the soul machine, it slowly begins to malfunction. As luck will have it, this machine not only has the souls of Janemba and his fellow adversaries, it also has the soul of''' Kid Buu''' too who is being processed to be reincarnated into Uub very shortly. As the machine falls apart, several souls are awaken inside of the machine and attempt to gain dominance of the others souls, Janemba is one of them, and he successfully manages to overpower all of the souls who have and have not awaken. Using his absorption capabilites, Janemba manages to absorb all of their ki, but due to them being souls, he also manages to absorb their entire essence as well. .....in mind that while the malfunction and subsequent explosion of the cleansing machine happens in mere moments, for the awaken souls it appears in several hours since their perception of time is different from beings who are alive on the outside. As Janemba is absorbing all of the powers from the soul cleansing machine which contains eons of evil energy, he begins to take the form of a black mass reminiscient of a heart as his "body" seeps out of the cleansing machine. Upon being free, Janemba immediately absorbs all of the other souls in the cleansing machines and infects the very first person he finds in contact, which is Saike Ogre. Due to being unable to control his power and being somewhat influenced by Kid Buu's psyche, Janemba has the mind of a toddler as his new body is reconfigured using Saike Ogre as a vessel. With his transformation now complete, Janemba appears to be a giant, yellow, happy demon reminiscient of Fat Buu who begins to use his augmented powers of reality manipulation unconsciously in a attempt to have fun. After transforming most of Otherworld in his ideal image and making Hell his headquarters, Janemba watches as both the Living Realm and Otherworld have fallen into chaos (released demons and villains returning to life to haunt both worlds, the balance keeping all the worlds together slowly falls apart, etc). While playing around in Hell, Janemba is confronted by both Goku, Vegeta, and Pikkon Yemma persuaded both to fight Janemba in the hopes his defeat will reset everything back to normal who appear eager to get this done. After deciding that Goku shall fight Janemba, Pikkon and Vegeta becomes spectators as Janemba battles Goku. As the fight progresses, Goku realizes that he cannot win even as a Super Saiyan 2, and senses that Janemba's ki and some abilities matches Kid Buu. Pressed for time and overpowered by a need to win at all costs, Goku becomes a Super Saiyan 3 making Janemba the second villain ever to see this transformation from Goku and easily "kills" Janemba by caving his entire head in via''' Dragon Fist''' time to ever use this move. Believing Jameba has died, Goku was just about to power down until he senses Janemba's ki has resurfaced, and growing! Meanwhile in Janemba's mind, his conscience was reawoken from Goku's attack though his entire intellect has been restricted to a certain degree intelligence is comparable to base Super Buu. As his mind takes hold, he subconsciously reshapes his body similar to the image he held in Demon World. With his transformation complete, Janemba marvels at his new image and thanks Goku for helping him to regain his previous form (which makes no sense to Goku btw). Deeming himself as the "Living definition of Evil", he creates his Dimension Sword and does battle with Goku. As the match reaches it's climax, Goku was soundly defeated by Janemba who didn't even receive a scratch (thanks to Buu's regeneration). Before he was killed, Vegeta intervenes and battles Janemba as a Super Saiyan 2. But it was not enough, and he too was soundly defeated. As both Goku and Vegeta were at the mercy of Janemba, Pikkon manages to retrive them both and out-runs Janemba via trickery and running tactics. Now at a safe distance with their ki lowered, all three of them try to think of a plan as Janemba is seen destroying Hell in search for those three. When Goku comes up with fusion, he and Vegeta try it out. Sensing the merger, Janemba teleports to the area only to find Veku and a bewildered Pikkon. Noticing that the fusion somehow failed, Veku is highly worried to challenge Janemba as the latter is highly amused by the sight. He then decides to kill both Veku and Pikkon. Janemba's Death - Most Universes (non-canon to Universe 36) Pikkon attempts to fight Janemba to allow the fusion time to end so that they can retry, but gets destroyed by Janemba despite using his full power. Despite being so weak, Veku's saiyan pride will not allow him to run away. Before Pikkon could be killed, Janemba was robbed from his kill when Veku joins the fight. Surprisingly, Veki comically manages to survive for 30 minutes before defusing back into Goku and Vegeta. Irritated by these vermin constant ability to avoid death, Janemba goes after to kill Vegeta once and for all with his Dimension Blade right in the front. ....attempt to fly towards Vegeta is the event that most universes play out, which rolls down into Janemba's death. If he flown towards Goku, a different scenario plays out..... Not wanting to lose Vegeta (and the chance to kill Janemba together since they can instantly refuse due to their last fusion being a failure), Goku teleports between them both and uses the solar flare on Janemba, thus blinding him. Unable to see, Goku regroups with Vegeta and attempt to fuse while Janemba is incapacitated. When Janemba finally recovers, see sees both Goku and Vegeta merging to become Gogeta. Instantly becoming a Super Saiyan, Gogeta proceeds to beat down Janemba no matter what the latter did. Now ten minutes into their fusion, Gogeta uses his Stardust Breaker to finally destroy Janemba once and for all actual soul is destroyed due to harboring ALL of the collective evil from the other souls, while the other souls are released and now pure of heart. With the threat now over, all of creation is immediately corrected and everything falls back into place. Gogeta retrieves Pikkon, Saike Ogre, and all of the souls absorbed by Janemba with him back into King Yemma's office to heal and redistibute the souls. As things get underway, Gogeta notices the soul of Kid Buu (now purified and docile now}. When King Yemma notices Gogeta's request, Yemma immediately reincarnates Buu as a human being somewhere on Earth, thus greatly pleasing Gogeta as he difuses. Once everything is okay, both Goku and Vegeta teleport to Earth to relax and celebrate the victory with their loved ones. Thus, the story of Janemba is forever closed by this point.. Enter, Zen Janemba - Age 774 Enraged that he has been unable to kill Goku or Vegeta despite being immensely stronger, Janemba decides to charge after Goku with his sword in hand. Getting his guard up, Goku becomes a Super Saiyan 3 to evade most of the attacks. As Vegeta is on his way, Goku suddenly depowers back into base form due to already being exhausted rom his earlier rounds. Taking advabntage of his lapse guard, Janemba chops off Goku's left arm as Vegeta arrives to the scene. As Goku screams in agony, Vegeta is shocked from the events since they can no longer fuse properly. With no other options left, Vegeta scrapes up enough energy to become a Super Saiyan 2 again, but is beaten very quickly despite his best efforts. Now on the ground bleeding to death, Goku fails to notice Janemba's approach who had just left Vegeta to rot in the barren soils of Hell. Intrigued by Goku's continued persistance to die, Janemba decides to add Goku's essence to his own, and attempts to absorb him via Majin Buu style. Goku attempts to struggle in vain, and is successfully absorbed by Janemba who powers up significantly from the merger. With new abilites in his arsenal and now having unlocked 70% of his sealed intellect, Janemba is highly pleased with his end result of absorbing Goku. With new interests in mind, Janemba decides to torture Vegeta before absorbing him as well. Upon approaching a dead Vegeta, Janemba enters his mind via Goku's appearance and battles a weaken Vegeta in a mental battleground. After brutalizing Vegeta while admonishing him for his weakness, Vegeta breaks down and loses all hope to survive. Satisfied by breaking down the saiyan prince's sense of pride, Janemba possess his real body in the material world after absorbing his entire soul. Back in the real world, Jan Vegeta decides to have some fun by traveling to Earth to destroy the saiyan's loved one there. Upon arrival, he interrupts a battle between Gohan and Perfect Cell which both of them are shocked to see the demon prince. Amused by their expression, Jan Vegeta battles them both and manages to win since the other two combatants refused to work together. Delighted by the outcome due to being influenced by saiyan blood, SSJ3 Jan Vegeta (unlocked this form once the possession took place) absorbs both Cell and Gohan to increase his already great strength even further. With 100% of his sealed intellect now fully released, Janemba absorbs Vegeta's real body to reassume his demon form. Drunk with power and ecstasy, Janemba decides to destroy Earth little by little as released villains, citizens, and some Z-Fighters get caught up in the carnage. For some of the Z-Fighters, warriors such as Krillin, Android 18, Tien, Yamcha, and even Gotenks were all slaughtered by Janemba's wrath. Upon reaching Satan City, Janemba manages to kill Hercule and Videl, while successfully managing to absorb Fat Buu due to sensing a strong bond with him. As most of Earth is destroyed, Janemba even absorbs Piccolo (who tried to protect Dende), Frieza (just came back from Hell to kill Gohan), and Bojack (same story as Frieza) before blowing up the Earth. Happy beyond reasoning with his evolution in practically one day, Janemba believes he has finally became a "Demon God" true yet, but he is on his way and proceeds to use his new powers to realize his dream; destroying all of creation while reshaping in and killing off the kaioshin. Before doing this, he blows up New Namek due to the inherited knowledhe he has, and proceeds to go back to Otherworld for some entertainment. Upon arriving on the planet of the kai's, he kills Kibito-Kai and Elder Kai, followed by the lower realm kaioshin. Janemba then locks away all of the deceased kaioshin in a pocket dimension to suffer for all of eternity, then blows up his home planet to ensure the death of all future kai's. Pleased with his work, Janemba takes up the title of zen and god, and begins to reshape all of creation (Living Realm, Otherworld, Demon World, etc) to his will and liking. Thus, the age of the demons has finally begun... Second Coming - Age 794 After ruling for 20 years now, Janemba is very pleased with his status on the pecking order now. Despite not finding any worthy absorptions since his rise (besides Broly and Dabura, who was found in Hell and Heaven and subsequently defeated by Janemba during his first hours as god). Whie sitting in his new throne in Heaven, he was ambused by Pikkon who managed to evade him all those years ago. Despite his training, he was easily defeated by Janemba who used a low percentage of his power. Pleased with Pikkon's drive, he absorbs him to show his gratitude. Three months later while enjoying the slaughter of some helpless planet, Janemba was greeted by the Vargas who asked him if he wished to participate in their Second Multiverse Tournament. Interested by the idea, Janemba decides to join to see what the other universes will be willing to offer to their soon-to-be god of creation and destruction. To be continued... (or not lol) Thoughts I hope you guys have enjoyed this little story I have created on the possibility of Janemba's role in DBM. Please leave a comment below on what you think about! As always, have a nice day! Category:Blog posts